Vurger
Vurger is a long standing member of the clan who helps new members out via mentorship. Vurger interests include history, model building, and motorcross. Vurger's Signature Vurger's Interview with Captain Rufus What games are you involved in with the clan? Just WoT right now, but I’m looking forward to RO2 and Cliffs of Dover. Where did you get your gaming name from? I’m really into World War 2 and Aircraft, and Vurger means butcher bird or shriek, and is a reference to the FW190’s in particular. How long have you been a member? Since the beginning of December I do believe. Why did you join the 116th Panzer? It’s based on a German Unit and I’ve always been fascinated with WW2 and the German side of it. What is a highlight for you so far? Me Uncle (Uncle Muzza) and Desert (DesertFox59) destroyed about 10 out of 15 tanks in our Marders. We had a couple others too but that was the best one. It shows how much tactics play apart and how I had mine right. I mean we destroyed 15 other tanks and we were just in Marders. It worked out because A) everybody payed attention B) we communicated well with each other it worked out perfect. What’s your favorite Tank? Don’t really have a favorite one, well I guess my favorite tank overall is the Sherman Easy 8. But my favorite vehicle in the game is the Marder II What would you like to achieve in the 116th? To be one of the best clan units there, when they start the clan wars. When people come up against us I want them to, not really fear us, but know that it’s not gonna be an easy match for them. Whilst gaming what’s your favorite food/drink? Coka Cola, doctors tell me to stop drinking it but I drink too much. And my favorite food is STEAK haha. What’s one word that for you sums up the 116th Community? Brotherhood. Thanks for the chat any final comments? Yeah I want my fricken computer back cause I’m tired of not being able to play. Hahaha But yeah I’m glad I came to the 116th it’s got a bunch of really good players and I think we’re going to go along way. I hope to see us at the top of the clan wars when we get into them. Vurger's Avatar Story Kurt Knispel was born in 1922 in the former Sudetenland. He had a carefree childhood and grew up to be a broad shouldered lad of medium heigh, whose dark hair was always a little too long, something he would be chided for later in life. After completing his apprenticeship in an automobile factory in 1940 Knispel applied to join the armored forces. Predestined by build and training, he was accepted immediately. For his basic training Knispel went to the Panzer Replacement Training Battalion at Sagan in Lower Silesia. There, like all other budding soldiers, he had to learn to march and salute, then progressed to basic weapons training. This included learning to handle the Kar 98k rifle and P 08 pistol, how to throw hand grenades and how to operate the MG 34, later followed training on the Pz I, II & IV. On 1 October 1940 he was transferred to the 3rd Company of the 29th Panzer Regiment, 12th Panzer Div. Knispel completed his training as a loader and gunner in a Pz IV, training lasted until 11 June 1941 and consisted of courses at Sagan and Putlos. Knispel was gunner in Pz IV under Lt. Hellman at the time of Barbarossa, where he participated in the initial assault as part of Panzergruppe 3, LVII Army Corps (later LVII Panzer Corps) commanded by General Adolf Kuntzen. Knispel saw action from Yarzevo to the gates of Stalingrad, in the North around the Leningrad-Tikhvin area and also in the Caucasus under Mackensen. Knispel returned to Putlos at the end of January 1943 and became familiar with the new Tiger tanks, at this time, Knispel was credited with 12 kills. From Putlos, a group of men was sent to 500th Panzer Battalion at Paderborn. This group was led by Oberfeldwebel Fedensack and included Kurt Knispel, it was to become the 1st Company of the elite 503rd Heavy Panzer Battalion, and fought at Kursk as flank cover to 7th PzDiv (Armee Abteilung Kempf). Knispel saw further action during the relief attack on the Cherkassy Pocket (a.k.a. Khorsun Pocket), Vinnitsa, Jampol, Kamenets-Podolsk. The Company re-equipped with Tiger IIs and fought around Caen and the retreat from Normandy. From there back to the Russian front and action around Mexotur, Tookszentmiklos, Cebled, Kekskemet, the Gran bridgehead, Gyula, Neutra, Bab Castle(In one action, Knispel reports 24 enemy hits on his Tiger II), Laa and finally Wostitz, where he was killed in action. With 168 (all confirmed, possibly as high as 195) kills, Kurt Knispel was by far the most successful tank soldier of the Second World War. He was an exception in the German armored forces. He fought in virtually every type of tank as loader, gunner and commander. He was awarded the Iron Cross, First Class after destroying his fiftieth enemy tank and the Tank Assault Badge in Gold after far more than 100 tank battles. When Knispel had destroyed 126 enemy tanks (with another 20 unconfirmed kills) he was awarded the German Cross in Gold. He became the only non-commissioned officer of the German tank arm to be named in the Wehrmacht communique. As commander of a Tiger and then a King Tiger Knispel destroyed another 42 enemy tanks. This raised his total to 168 enemy tanks destroyed, making him by far the world's top "tank killer". Although it was richly deserved, he was never awarded the Knight's Cross although he was recommended four times. Though he was recommended for it four times Knispel never received the coveted Knights Cross, a standard feature of most other WWII German tank aces. Category:vurger